End D. Blonde 2.0
I am "End D. Blonde 2.0" Reborn. Introduction Reborn on Sky Island "End D. Blonde 2.0" is the line that seperates man and machine. Appearance End D. Blonde 2.0 has spikey Green hair. Including brown eyes and swirly cheeks wich have impact dials embedded. He also wears an open long black coat with long sleeves. Revealing his gray undershirt and silver hands. Blonde wears dark pants with a belt and Green shoes with wheels at the heel. Personality End D. Blonde 2.0 always correct people when they call him "End D. Blonde" and not say 2.0 at the end. Blonde is brutaly honest. Also he is very relaxed and never sugest violence unless dragged into it. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat End D. Blonde 2.0 can use Chogin, and other Impact moves. Moves *'Cannon Impact', were Blonde put his body in a T formation and uses the impact dial embedded his his hand to travel the burst thru his body getting stronger up to 600%. *'Kick Impact', were Blonde sends an impact shock thru his body in a Z style until it reaches his legs. Then he uses it on one of his legs to be blast to the sky and countinues charging. Then he gluids doown and kicking his enemy and sends the impact dials countinuos power. *'Fullbody Impact', an increbily extremely fatal attack by Blonde. Its when he mixes all damage his imapct dials have absorbed and pours them into all of his embedded impact dials. Finaly activates them all over his body hitting everything within an 8th of a mile radius. However from there being a painful richochet from the impact dials. Blonde used it all over his body which causes his body to collapse on the inside. Causing internal bleeding, broken bones, some organ failing, and serious brain damage. Blonde survives from this attack because his friend Moth Real is a extremely fast and well trained surgeon who is able to navigate to his organs.. Physical Strength End D. Blonde 2.0 can use Impact Dials embedded in his arms to actually enlarge his muscles. Agility End D. Blonde 2.0 uses a combination of Jet Ski dials, Air dials and Flame dials to move over water and land quickley. Endurance End D. Blonde 2.0 has Impact dials embedded thruoght his entire body. Weapons End D. Blonde 2.0's body itself is a weapon. Facts End D. Blonde 2.0's body is powered by a rare jewel called Catastrophinight. Catastrophinight is a very rare jewel that can be used as fuel. A pound supplies 90% more energy than fossil fuel and lasts up to an entire year. This jewel can be sold for 500,000,000 every pound. Relationships Crew Royal Ace Pirates Major Battles End D. Blode 2.0 VS Aokiji Quotes "Fire!!!... What the theres no effect !?!?" Marine Comodore :O "Full Body Impact..." End D. Blonde 2.0 -_- "Gaaaaaah !!!!" Marine Troops XP Trivia *2.0 means as in a second version of a machine. Related Articles End D. Blonde Royal Ace Pirates Category:Royal Ace Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:KrakenKing Category:Will of D. Category:Pirate Category:Scientist Category:Sky Island Characters